


I Feel Like Dancin' (Jalex)

by Merrickk



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alex Gaskarth - Freeform, GAY GAY GAY, Grinding?, I feel like dancin', Jack Barakat - Freeform, Jalex - Freeform, Kinda Songfic, M/M, Making Out, all time low - Freeform, dirty work, like the slightest bit of smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrickk/pseuds/Merrickk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>? Based on the song I Feel Like Dancin' by All Time Low. Party stuff, some Jalex going on and other things mixed in. Cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Like Dancin' (Jalex)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and PLEASE comment. I'm just starting out on this website and I'd like to know how I'm doing, how I can improve things etc. Honestly I don't care what you comment, just say something. Tell me what you had for breakfast. I don't care. Constructive criticism is great. Or just tell me if you liked it. Alright this has been a really long note so I'll just end with this  
> Title belongs to All Time Low!  
> None of the characters belong to me!  
> None of it's real I made it up!  
> Now on to the story...

Alex had been at this stupid party (that Rian forced him to go to) for ten minutes,  _ten minutes_ , and he'd had 7 people offer him drinks.  _Seven._ He didn't even want to go, but there he fucking was! Now, he loves parties and all. He also doesn't mind drinking or even being drunk. But he does mind hangovers, and he knew he'd hate himself in the morning if he got one. So here he is, sitting on a couch surrounded by people who were just starting to get drunk and he hasn't touched the beer.

Alex seriously started regretting going to this party after about 30 minutes, when more people had arrived and the house was probably 60 people over its maximum capacity. That amount of people plus alcohol seemed like a safety hazard to him, but it wasn't his house or his party so he didn't exactly care. Come to think of it, Alex had no idea whose party it was. He hadn't exactly been invited. 

Alex had finally made the move from the couch to standing, and that wasn't the best decision he'd ever made. Now the couch was filled up with other people, and he had no choice but to stay standing. He stood in a corner by the food and wished that he could go home. He wasn't feeling like the life of the party right now. He just wanted to sleep in his bed, where it didn't smell like booze and sweat and too many people. But he'd told Rian he would go to the stupid party, and he was going to keep his word. 

Speaking of Rian, Alex saw him walking over from the other side of the room with two cups of something sickeningly green.

"Hey, you're being the biggest killjoy I've ever seen right now. Drink this and go have some fun, you look like your dog just died." Rian yelled at Alex over the music. Alex took the drink and looked at it. He handed it back to Rian.

"I'm not thirsty."

"Did I ask?" Rian handed it back "Go dance or socialize or something God" and he disappeared into the crowd. Alex took a small sip of the drink and grimaced. It was sour and it burned and it was disgusting. He set it down on the food table and hoped someone would take it. 

 _Well, if I'm going to be forced to stay here, I guess I should try to have fun or something._ Alex thought, as he walked closer to the blasting music and more people. He winced as he walked right past a speaker and he was pretty sure the beat of the music that was playing didn't even go into his ears it just went directly to his fucking brain. He stepped out into the group of people who were dancing in front of the speakers and was immediately hit with like six people at the same time. The whole crowd was like a wave of people that wouldn't stop moving. So Alex moved with them. Alex liked dancing, but he didn't really have any good dance moves or any kind of dancing skills at all, so the best he could really do was swaying around with the other people. He felt stupid and he had probably never wanted to be anywhere but there more than he did now, but he continued to move along with all of the other people and tried not to look at anyone.

Once he'd finally gotten into some type of rhythm, Alex felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, expecting it to be Rian and hoping they were going home, but he was face to face with some blonde girl with an obviously fake tan. He internally groaned as the girl smiled at him and squeezed through the crowd to get in front of him so they were basically as close together as humanly possible.  _This is going to be just_ _grand._ Alex thought. 

"Hi, I'm Brittney, you wanna d-dance?" the girl said, slurring her speech slightly. Alex shook his head. "Well, I saw you over here dancing alone so I thought I'd spice up your night. Oh, here, I brought you a beer, you seem like you needed one," she handed Alex a cup of something that thankfully wasn't green. 

"I don't really want to dance," he said, trying to walk away from her, but getting caught in the rest of the crowd. The girl frowned. Her face lit up again.

"You know what? You look just like my ex boyfriend. Like, totally iden-identi-" she trailed off

"Identical?" Alex suggested.

"Yeah! Wow, you're smart." Alex rolled his eyes. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Alex."

"Wow. that's nice. Alex... _Alex_...Al-ex..." she said, as if his name was something exotic and she was having trouble pronouncing it. Alex internally groaned yet again. A new song came on over the speakers and Brittney grabbed Alex's hand. She yanked him impossibly closer to herself and began to... attempt to dance. Her movements were erratic and she had absolutely no rhythm. Alex just awkwardly stood there while she performed what was probably and attempt to grind against him. He'd never felt more uncomfortable. He pulled the girl up from her half standing half squatting position and looked her in the eye.

"Look, 'Brittney', I'm glad you want to dance with me but I'm really not feeling it right now and frankly, I just don't want to dance with you. So, can you please leave me alone?" Alex yelled to her over the music. Brittney didn't even look hurt or angry, she just looked at Alex and raised an eyebrow. She leaned over and put her mouth right up to his ear.

"When you decide that you want me, I'll be here." she said. And before Alex realized, she was moving her face in to kiss him. Alex swerved his head to the side at the last second (dropping the beer she'd handed him and spilling it all over himself in his effort to get away) and her lips landed on his jawbone. He looked at her with disgust as she pulled away from his face. She had a surprised look on her face and Alex was confused until he saw that she wasn't pulling away by choice, she was being yanked away by the hair. 

"Brittney, leave the poor boy alone." Alex heard a voice say. It wasn't anyone he'd ever heard. He saw Brittney roll her eyes and pout before stumbling away. "Hi, I'm Jack. I'm sorry about her. She does that to everyone." the voice said again. Alex looked up at his face and saw a boy with black and blonde hair staring right at him. "Are you alright? You look a bit...disgruntled." the boy said. Alex nodded.

"Thank you," he said. 

"Of course! You looked terrified. I understand why, too. I can't fucking stand that girl." Alex nodded again, sort of dazed. He looked down at his shirt and groaned, out loud this time. The other boy gave him a sympathetic look. "Hey, I can give you my hoodie to wear if you don't want to be covered in beer all night," Jack offered. Alex shook his head.

"No, you don't have to do that." but the other boy was already taking it off. His shirt rode up when he removed the hoodie and Alex totally didn't look at the skin that was exposed in this process. He pulled his shirt back down and handed the hoodie to Alex. He nodded gratefully and looked around. "Where is there a bathroom that I can change in?" he asked.

"Just do it right here, nobody cares." Jack shrugged. Alex contemplated it for a second and removed his shirt. He could feel Jack's eyes on him as he changed, and he blushed slightly. He pulled the hoodie over his head and  _wow_ it smelled good. And it was amazingly comfortable. He kind of wondered if Jack always smelled that great. Then he felt creepy and stopped wondering.

"Does it fit?" Jack inquired. He added, "You look great in it," and Alex nearly exploded.

"Yeah...it's great. Super comfortable."  _and it smells fantastic._

"Great. You want to go get another beer?" 

"Nah, I'm not really in the mood to drink right now." Alex shrugged.

"Well, do you want to get food or sit down or something?" Jack suggested. Alex nodded.

"Sitting sounds nice." Alex agreed. He looked over to the couch and sighed. "Couch is full." 

"There are empty seats at the counter," Jack offered.

"Sounds good." The two boys sat down at the counter and Alex set down his soaked shirt. 

"So, what's your name?" Jack asked, opening the beer he'd grabbed on the way over.

"Alex."

"Alright Alex, what was it that turned you off about Brittney? The fake tan? The bleached hair? The persistence? Or are you just not into girls?" Jack said.

"All of the above I guess," Alex said. Jack smiled. 

"Yeah, I get it. She did the same thing to me when I first met her. I can't fucking stand her." 

"She doesn't seem very likeable," Alex agreed. Jack pushed his can of beer over towards Alex. 

"Want a sip?" he asked. Alex picked up the can and tipped it back. 

"Thanks." he said. One sip wouldn't hurt. Alex pulled the sleeve of the hoodie he was wearing over his hand and rested his head on it, partially because he was tired but mostly because he wanted to smell it again. He looked over at the other boy as he took another sip of his beer. He really was sort of cute. Sort of super cute. And he smelled good. Alex drifted off a bit into his thoughts while Jack talked about how he only drank one kind of beer and he didn't really like anything else. Alex didn't catch the rest of what he was saying because he was slightly thinking about how his hair looked really good. 

"Alex?" Jack said, snapping Alex out of his kind of creepy as fuck thoughts. 

"Yeah?" he said, sounding completely clueless. Jack laughed.

"I said do you want to go dance again? I like this song." Alex nodded.

"Uh-yeah, yeah that's a good idea." he said. Jack reached over with an open hand and Alex took a second to figure out that he was offering it up for him to grab. He wasn't in the right state of mind at the moment. He accepted the offer, taking Jack's hand and letting himself be pulled over back into the crowd. Jack pulled him up close to him as the song sped up. Over the top of  _holy shit I'm so close to a cute boy this is great_ , Alex thought  _Wow, he really does smell good._ The two boys moved with the crowd which had gotten even bigger and Alex began to wonder what time it actually was and why people were still coming. His phone was in his pocket but he was so pressed to Jack that he didn't exactly want to grab it to check the time for fear of grabbing something in the lower range that wasn't a phone. He decided to go for it anyways. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out his phone, brushing his hand against everything that was in reach on the way down and back up. Of course. Jack looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Alex held up his phone and Jack laughed. Alex hoped he understood that he just wanted to know what time it was, and he wasn't trying to grope the other boy. Oh well.

It was 11:34, and Alex put his phone in his  _back_ pocket this time, so he wasn't touching anyone. Another song started playing and Alex was ready to continue dancing when he heard his name being called.

"ALEX" he looked around. "OVER HERE DUMBASS" he heard. He looked in the direction of the sound and saw Rian standing in a group of guys and gesturing for Alex to 'come over here'.

"I-uh, guess I'll be right back" Alex told Jack. He walked over to Rian and gave him an annoyed look. 

"What do you want?"

"Sorry to take you away from your little boyfriend over there, but I want you to try this." Alex rolled his eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend, Rian." He said. Rian scoffed.

"Your little gay ass totally has a hard-on for that kid." Alex blushed.

"Does not."

"That hoodie is his, isn't it?" Rian smirked.

"...yeah but-"

"Oh my god you totally want to bone him." Rian said. Then his face contorted and he looked like he was thinking for a second. "Wait-have you  _already_ boned him?" he asked. Alex's eyes widened.

"No! Jesus. Now what do you want me to try?" he said

"You're gonna drink as much of that as you can and I'm gonna bet you can beat the other guy and you're gonna win." Rian said, pointing to a keg.

"No way." Alex said. "No fucking way man."

"We can split the money," Rian offered, as if it would make a difference. Alex shook his head.

"No. I'm not doing it. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take my "little gay ass" back over to the dancefloor. Bye Rian." Alex said. His friend gave him a disappointed look, but Alex was already leaving.

"Hey, what was that about?" Jack asked. Alex shrugged.

"My friend wanted me to compete with some guy to see who could drink more so he could get money."

"And you didn't do it?" Jack sounded surprised.

"I told you, I don't want to drink."

"Suit yourself, Alex." The song had changed again, this one had a faster beat, and Alex was back to dancing. He watched Jack as they moved, observing his face yet again. He was just so _attractive_.  Jack looked back at Alex and laughed. "Why are you staring at me?" Alex looked down.

"I wasn't," he said.

"You totally were." Alex shook his head. "Like what you see?" Jack moved his hips and laughed. Alex laughed too, because  _yeah, yeah he does like it._

"Totally." They both laughed and continued dancing. After a few minutes, Rian tapped Alex on the shoulder and Alex took his attention off dancing. Rian had a girl behind him and they were both obviously drunk. 

"What?" Alex asked his friend.

"We're leaving." his friend laughed. "You can stay, I'm taking a taxi. Don't come home for a while. Bye!" Rian said. Then he noticed Jack standing behind Alex, and before Alex could stop it, Rian whisper-yelled to Jack "My friend here totally has a hard-on for you. He's not gonna admit it, so I'm just gonna do him a favor and tell you," and Alex was going to punch him. So hard. "Bye!" Rian yelled and walked away laughing, with the girl right on his heels. 

 Jack Raised his eyebrows and turned back to look at Alex. Alex looked at the ground, taking a sudden interest in his feet. Jack poked him in the arm. "Hey, don't look so down. Don't look so ashamed." he said, placing his fingers under the other boy's chin and lifting his head to look him in the eye. Alex looked to the side. "Come on, look at me." Jack said. Alex sighed. 

"I'm going to punch him so hard." he said. Jack laughed.

"Now, there's no need to hurt anyone." he said. Alex finally looked into Jack's eyes. Jack had some unknown emotion displayed on his face and Alex was confused. Why wasn't he freaking out or something? This was weird. He was going to fill Rian's bed with bees. Jack pulled Alex even closer to him (which seemed impossible considering how close they already were) and wrapped an arm around his back. Alex thought he was going to pass out. Jack leaned in so their foreheads were touching and Alex was getting ready to write invitations to his own funeral. 

"Is it true?" Jack said, still holding onto Alex. Alex couldn't breathe. He didn't answer and Jack asked again. "Is what your friend said true?" he smirked. Alex felt intimidated and kind of scared but he also was shocked that Jack had gone from cute as fuck to  _daddy_ as fuck so fast. Alex nodded. Jack's smirk just seemed to get more intense and intimidating. "I want you to say it." he said.

"I-I don't want to," Alex stuttered, looking back down.

"Please?" Jack pouted. Alex couldn't believe him.

"I'm really into you and I think you're super attractive or in Rian's words I have a... hard-on... for you." Alex spit out. Jack smiled.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way because I totally have a hard-on for you too and if you didn't feel the same then what I'm about to do would be really awkward." Jack said.

"Wha-" Alex started, but before he could finish, Jack was taking the arm that wasn't around him and bringing it to Alex's cheek and  _god damn_ he was kissing Alex and when Alex thought he was gonna die before he was so wrong because this moment was literally his cause of death and oh my god he was going to _cry_. Alex's hands laid uselessly at his sides and he just let Jack press their lips together and he closed his eyes and knew that if heaven was real, it felt like this. Alex just stood there letting Jack take the lead and in a second, they were full on making out and Alex felt drunk but he'd barely had any beer and  _oh my god_ he tasted as good as he smelled. Alex raised his hands and put one on Jack's hip and one tangled into his hair. He pressed his body harder against Jack's and he could barely breathe but he didn't know if he even wanted to at this point because he wanted Jack more than he wanted air. Jack pulled away and Alex made a whining noise. He gave Jack a dirty look and Jack smiled.

"Oh my god" Jack said and Alex nodded. He leaned in again and Jack stopped him. Alex groaned.

"Why can't I kiss you?" he pouted.

"You can, but would you like to get off the dancefloor first?" Jack said. Alex nodded, still holding onto Jack.

"Where are we going?" 

"There are probably empty bedrooms upstairs," Jack suggested. Alex's eyes widened. He didn't exactly know what Jack was planning on doing, but he was up for it whatever it was. He nodded and let Jack pull him by his hand up the stairs and past a few rooms with very obscene noises coming from inside. Jack pulled Alex into a room and shut the door. He turned back to Alex.

"Where were we?" Alex put his hands back on Jack's body and attached their lips again. Jack moved his hands down Alex's body and rested them right at the bottom of his spine. Alex turned his head and deepened the kiss. Jack turned and pushed Alex onto the bed that was in the room, getting on top of the other boy. He straddled Alex's hips and continued to kiss him. Alex let out a small moan and  _god he was going to have a heart attack_.

Alex thought this was the best feeling on the planet but then Jack  _rotated his fucking hips,_ pressing himself into Alex and making a low sound deep in his throat. Alex moaned loudly. Now  _this_ was the best feeling on the planet. Alex nearly fucking cried. Jack pulled away for a second.

"You like this?" he asked, grinding his hips back down against Alex. Alex bit his lip and looked right into Jack's eyes. 

"mm, yeah." Alex groaned. He lifted his head up to kiss Jack again, but just his luck- the door opened.

"Oh my god-"

"I am so sorry," said the voice, and they shut the door.

Jack looked back down at Alex. "Maybe this isn't the best place," he said.

"Come on, I don't want to stop," Alex whined.

"We don't have to stop, we should just relocate." He said. Alex pouted.

"But Jack-"

"Babe, come on, we can go to my place. And if you don't want to wait that long, we can go to my car." Alex sighed. He wanted to resist, but Jack just called him  _babe_ and said they could go to his place and Alex didn't even care anymore. 

"Alright let's go."

And Alex is  _so_ glad he went to this party.

 


End file.
